The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to magazine latch mechanism suitable for bolt action firearms such as without limitation rifles.
Many different firearms have been produced to shoot popular cartridges like the 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO and similar cartridges, but not all of these firearms use the same type of magazines, and the magazines are usually not interchangeable. This has created a market where three or four types of magazines are readily available and together support the majority of popular firearms. In some cases, there are magazines used in auto-loading firearms and magazines used in bolt action rifles that are similar, but not interchangeable.